Neliasante "Nasubi" Bellamy
Neliasante "Nasubi" Bellamy '''- The fifth girl of the team. She is the youngest girl on the team, at 13 years of age. She and her sister, Shakira, attends Adler Grundschule, owned by the same German immigrants. She works as a chef and a cashier at her family's sushi restaurant named Tokyo Sushi. She also loves Bernie and Maggie, her family dogs, with all of her heart and cares for them the most. And has interest in fashion as she's in the fashion club. In her civilian form, she has Auburn hair with a pink and white hair flower and brown eyes. As Cure Aubergine, her hair and eyes turn blue, with a pruple dress, boots, chokers, and earrings. Her theme color is Purple. Basic Info Age: 14 (15 at series end) Birthday: November 15 Height: 5'2 Favorite food: Japanese cuisine in general Least favorite food: None Favorite subject: Math Least favorite subject: None Dream: To to inherit success of her family's sushi store and open restaurants around the world. Also make a new fashion brand. Appearance Neliasante has Auburn hair with a pink and white hair flower and brown eyes. In colder months, she wears a purple jacket under a purple shirt, with black jeans and blue arm warmers. In snowy days, she adds a scarf, plus wears sheepskin shoes, and in non-snowy days, blue heels. In warmer months, she wears a purple tee with a flower on it, with darker purple bermuda shorts and purple gladiator sandals. In her job at Tokyo Sushi, she wears an apron under the purple tee and she wears long pants and shoes, with her hair being curled up. As '''Cure Aubergine, her hair and eyes turn blue with 2 blue hair flowers, with a purple choker around her neck. She wears a purple dress with a bowtie on the chest area, she also has a purple skirt and shoes. She wears earrings that have stars, flowers and eggplants. Personality She is a fashionista, plus loves working in Tokyo Sushi, and she takes care of her 2 family dogs, Bernie and Maggie a lot. She is on the fashion club at Adler Grundschule, and meets up with Gwen Ota on advice on designing clothes. She has been making sushi since her father and uncle Hiroshi and Daniel taught her how to cook at 10 years of age. She gets angry whenever someone threatens her dogs or when her friends and especially her older sister are in danger. Whenever her friends get in the argument she tends to seperate them and tell them to "get on the same page" and that they have "common goals.", and that usually follows up with private conversations between she and her arguing friends. Relationships Maggie and Bernie: Her family dogs. She loves them very much. every morning afternoon and night she feeds them. When Bernie got turned to a Dark Raider at episode 14, she burst into tears and had to be consoled by Cure Cocoa. Shakira: Her older sister. Hiroshi Bellamy: Her father. Daniel Bellamy: Her uncle. Powers and Abilties Nasubi uses her Windill Flower to transform into Cure Aubergine. It gives her the power over eggplants. Also she can duplicate herself and create barriers. After transformation, she introduces herself as "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" Aubergine Bomb: She fires explosive eggplants on to her enemies. Vine Whip: She shoots out a vine from her Plant pike and spins her enemies around leaving them open for an attack. Aubergine Flame Barrier: She raises her Plant Pike and slams it to the ground, creating a fissure with flames coming up and striking her enemies. Chocolate Bomb: She and Shakira (Cure Cocoa) can perform this attack. She fires her Aubergine Bomb while Cocoa fires her Chocolate Shot towards their enemies. Aubergine Reflector: She creates an invisible wall in front of her or her allies that reflects attacks right back doing twice as much damage. Solanum Duplication: She duplicates herself. When a duplicate is attacked, they just disappear. Solanum Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Aubergine uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! SOLANUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL! Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters